So Cold
by XxTerraxX
Summary: When the love of Wilson's life disappears forever, who will he turn to now?


**Hi, guys! Sorry if you were looking forward to another chapter of The Last of Us but when I heard the song "Kiss It All Better" by He is We, I had the idea to do this one-shot! I might be able to post the chapter next week though so stay tuned!**

**For now, enjoy!**

* * *

Cold, dark, horrid - The perfect words to describe his enclosed cell. None of it appealed to him even as that very cell was his home now. It was barren, being there only a bed and a toilet. There were no papers for him to model on, no books to study with, no people to socialize to like in his previous lab.

Though it wouldn't matter if they were there anyway.

As his eyes stare into the cracking brick wall, his back turned away from the dim light that centered the very prison, replayed visions flashed through his head like a lightning bolt. Regret quickly filled his chest, leaving the scientist to let out another choking sob. His head hung low while his hands rested in his lap.

_You're a wreck, Wilson. You're a monster. _

He still remembered what the reason was, of course. Why he was even in the hellish prison in the first place; being treated like a scandalized criminal when all he really did was attempt to revenge his loved one. Wilson never knew something so _small _could land him in for life. Whenever the man would close his eyes, the visions would reappear there too, haunting him until it brought him to the verge of tears.

Of course suicide was an option, but there were little tools in his cell, not to mention guards walked past every few minutes which left him no privacy whatsoever. He was starting to believe that it was back at Maxwell's little playground he found life there more comfortable than this. It was where he met _her, _after all. And _she _in fact was the reason why he was there in that very cell, but at his own fault, of course. Even through the pain, he was unable to bring her back. Wilson shut his eyes tightly as he felt the darkness around him loom in . . .

* * *

The thunder boomed as the pair walked through the pouring rain. Willow, who was snuggled up in Wilson's jacket as his arm clutched around her protectively, let out occasional sniffles and whimpers at the rain hitting her skin. After their escape from the island, the two had grown even closer to each other, admitting their affection in the forest of England where they had been dropped off. Now they were inseparable, even when Willow thought about playfully ditching the scientist to flee from the rain.

"You should've brought an umbrella," she complained, rolling her eyes and wearing a teasing smile.

"In my defense, I did not know it was going to rain!"

"You're a scientist for crying out loud. Don't feed me lies." Willow held his freezing hand tightly, trying to warm it and herself up.

Wilson smiled and leaned in to plant a small kiss on the top of her head.

"I'm sorry, dear. I'll bring one next time for us, okay?" The gentleman chuckled and blithely pulled away from his lover, making her become even more soaked from the rain.

"Wilson! You'll pay for that!" Willow laughed and chased after him as he ran farther away. Luckily she was able to catch up to him by one of the street's alleyways where he had tried to hide. Even when she was drenched in disgusting anti-fire, Willow was still able to find her own pleasure in the actions of her lover. It was reasons like this she admired about him so greatly.

"You're so lucky I love you, you idiot."

"Yeah, yeah." Wilson grinned and pulled the firestarter in for a hug. "Now we should get going soon or we'll both get colds from this weather."

"Fine, but just one more kiss."

The girl tiptoed to reach his lips, struggling until Wilson craned his neck lower to touch hers. His arms grasped her lovingly as they romantically shared their moment in the rain. Even if her lips were as cold as ice, he tried his best to warm them up. The firestarter noticed this and pressed deeper against his lovingly, her arms wrapping over his shoulders and neck.

Suddenly, he heard a loud bang in the midst of their passionate kissing and felt Willow's grip loosen around him. His eyes opened to find his love on the ground in a puddle of her own crimson blood. As if on queue, he felt his legs become weak and he collapsed beside her, trying to hold her in his arms.

"Willow? Willow, please answer me!"

He felt his heart begin to beat faster along with the motion of his breathing as he gained no response.

"Willow...?" Wilson bit his lip back as he felt tears begin to peek from his eyes. She was holding the left side of her lung tightly. When the scientist peeled her hand back to examine the wound, he almost fainted at the sight.

"Oh my god, Willow!" He sobbed and held her head close to his chest.

"Please don't leave me… _please…" _

As he wept by her side, he felt her hand graze his softly. He looked up from his crying to prove it for sure. Willow's eyes were already fixed onto his with a worried look hiding behind them.

"Wil…Wilson?" She mumbled quietly, trying to hide her pain.

He held her cold hands as he kissed her cheek one last time.

"Everything will be alright, I promise. J-Just hold on!"

Wilson tried to lift her up so he could take her to the nearest hospital, but Willow's gaze held such a sadness that it told him not to.

"T-This is all my fault…I'm so sorry!" He sobbed, becoming more frightened by the second. Her life was hanging by a thread.

"It's not your fault, love. You didn't know." She grinned weakly, though the clench around his hand was great. Slowly, she grew more tired and her eyes struggled to remain open. He could tell she was having trouble breathing from only one lung and it hurt him most knowing there was nothing he could do to help her.

"I love you, you geeky scientist. Please stay with me until I fall asleep. . . I want you to be the last thing I see," Willow rasped out with a chuckle, her eyes desperately trying to stay open. With every drop of rain that landed onto her, he could see her flinch. He chuckled with her, rocking her back and forth in his arms as they listened to the sound of pouring.

"I love you too."

Soon, Willow's eyes began to close and her body turned lifeless and frigid. Wilson, who was too much in pain to weep again, turned his head towards the alleyway where the shot was fired. He could see another pair of eyes peeking from the shadows – the man who shot his love. He had watched the whole scene unfold and was too scared to run at that moment. But now because there was only one person instead of two, he took the chance to flee. The man slipped and struggled to get back onto his feet before running into the distance.

Wilson began to feel very angry. No one could shoot the love of his life and get away with it. The scientist's blood covered hands reached for the gun he dropped and shakily aimed it at the murderer's back. Shutting his eyes tightly, he pulled the trigger and dropped the gun, collapsing tiredly by the corpse of his lover. He heard a groan and a thud up ahead and grinned. Revenge in fact was sweet.

The gentleman soon drifted to sleep with the colors of red and blue flashing. If he was to live that night, he might as well spend it with his arms wrapped around the firestarter.


End file.
